


The Boy Who Changed Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby Eridan, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Other, Pastor Vantas, Sad times, highly religious town with really gay kids who wouldn't dare say anything about their sexuality, so youre warned, there probably will be underage sex in this okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town was peaceful, until you came along.<br/> </p><p>co-written by: <a href="http://www.aquarianseer.tumblr.com">aquarianseer</a> and <a href="http://www.glitteridan.tumblr.com">glitteridan</a><br/>yay guys aquarianseer is now here on ao3</p><p>ABANDONED AND BEING REWRITTEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> co authors are on tumblr! i, rawrimirm, am [griimdaark](http://www.griimdaark.tumblr.com).  
> my lovely friend is [aquarianseer](http://www.aquarianseer.tumblr.com), the one who made up this au, and i helped write! 
> 
> we hope you enjoy. more characters and ships will be added as chapters are added.

Sollux Captor watched from his window as the new neighbors moved in, a father and his two sons. Sollux paid specific attention to one boy, a rather short ginger with freckles and glasses, thick hipster frames to be exact, he probably didn’t need them. The taller male that walked up next to the shorter one practically dwarfed him, must be his brother, they look different though, but Sollux could tell that they both had piercing blue eyes from his room. He went downstairs in search of his father, Xavier Captor was in the loft talking to Pastor Vantas, Sollux’s family had been a dyed in the wool church going family, so it’s not a surprise that his father had some sort of friendship with the pastor.

They were just chatting about what to plan for the next church event, the church had always been against those of homosexual preference, so this next event was probably a protest. Sollux's father knew he was bisexual, so that might be a problem, but he kept it rather well hidden to others. Pastor Vantas looked over at him, “Oh, good morning Sollux, I suppose you just woke up?”  
Sollux shook his head, “I’ve been up for a while now. Jutht checking out the new neighborth.” God, he hated his lisp, when he was a kid there was an incident with Mituna where his tooth got knocked out by his older brother.  
“Neighbors?” Pastor Vantas asked, “Xavier, when did new folks arrive in town?”  
The oldest Captor responded “They got here last night, but started moving in this morning. Supposedly the oldest of the bunch is the new history professor at the college, rumor has it that he’s an ex-crime boss.”  
Pastor Vantas shook his head, “Maybe he’s looking for salvation in a new town.” Xavier shrugged. Sollux was quickly becoming bored with the conversation that the two were having, so he decided to go outside and maybe see who these new neighbors are, particularly interested in the short one. He walked outside and looked around, noticing the neighbors were gone, must’ve gone inside. Sollux was about to walk the opposite direction of the new house to go and visit Aradia.

Eridan slid down against his door and groaned, he hated moving, especially when his brother kept trying to talk to him. “Eri, c’mon you gotta help unpack…”

Eridan heard the muffled voice, “Fuck off, Cro.” He responded. Cronus sighed and left. Eridan groaned again, he really fucking hated moving. Eridan’s dad was downstairs and so was his brother, he couldn’t leave without getting pestered by either of them. His room is on the second floor, so the only way to leave was through the window. Eridan sighed, “Only way I guess.” he mumbled to himself. Eridan walked over to the window and opened it before climbing out and trying to balance on the tree. His sense of equilibrium wasn’t the best despite being a ballet dancer, but that’s a difference when it comes to being on a solid floor and a tree. Eridan tried walking towards the thick trunk of the tree but lost his footing and ended up falling, resulting in a loud crash and him landing on his ass. He let out a cry of pain and slowly got up but not realizing that someone had seen his rather embarrassing slip-up.  
“Are you okay?” A voice called out.

“Are you okay?” Sollux asked the boy that just fell out of the tree, realizing that it was the short ginger, he walked over to the boy and held out his hand, the boy looked up at him with a cold glare and reluctantly grabbed Sollux’s hand then stood himself up.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.  
Sollux shrugged. “No problem.” He’s kind of cute.  
“So, what’th your name?” Sollux asked.  
“It’s Eridan.” the ginger replied.  
“E-r-i-d-a-n.” Sollux sounded out. “Can I jutht call you ED?” Eridan rolled his eyes a bit.  
“Sure, w-whatev-ver.” He picked up on a stutter from Eridan’s last statement. “Anyway, I’ll be leaving.” Eridan said before walking off. He shrugged and turned on his heel and started walking off towards Aradia’s house.  
Feferi was laying on her girlfriend’s lap and saying something about octopuses, “Whale, Aradia, we should go out today unless Solfish decides to visit you again.” she chimed.  
Aradia ran a hand through her hair, “He’s pro-bubbly going to visit, he said that he met a ‘kind of cute boy’ not too long ago.” Feferi smiled at Aradia’s fish pun and sat up to quickly kiss her. Aradia stuck her tongue out and smiled at Feferi. She started laughing and turned her body to face Aradia and kissed her again, this time being longer and sweeter. Aradia started kissing her back and ran her hands over Feferi’s hips and waist. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, both girls broke the kiss and groaned. Feferi got up before walking over to the door, she opened it and there stood the tall boy himself, Sollux Captor.

Sollux waited outside the house and tapped his foot a bit impatiently, the door practically flung open with a rather irritated looking Feferi. “Thup.” Sollux said.

Feferi sighed, “Here to see Aradia again?” He nodded, Feferi walked back inside and after a short while Aradia appeared in the doorway.  
“Hi, Sollux!” she chimed.  
“Hey AA, what’th up?” he asked.  
“More like what’s up with you? Finally got a boy-crush Sollux?” Aradia poked fun at him.  
“Eh, he’th jutht cute. He might thtill be a prick.” Sollux said nonchalantly.  
Aradia stuck out her tongue at him, “Boo.” she said, “What’s his name?”  
Feferi didn’t seem interested until she heard the familiar name come out of Sollux’s mouth, “Eridan.”  
Feferi practically shot up and rushed over to the door, “Eri-fin?!” she exclaimed, “Is he short, ginger, has a lot of freckles and blue eyes?” Sollux nodded. Feferi practically screamed and started jumping up and down, “Oh my glub! It’s been forever since I’ve sea-n him! Do you know where he lives?” she asked.  
Sollux again nodded in response before adding his comment, “Yeah, he’th my neighbor.”  
Aradia interrupted Feferi’s excited bliss, “Woah wait, who is this guy?” she asked Feferi.  
“Oh, he’s my step-brother.” Feferi said.

Eridan saw behind the guy’s glasses. That was when he realized that he never asked for his name. Huh. Anyways, he was heterochromatic. One eye was a deep, deep brown, and the other was a bright blue. The land and the sea.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he continued to walk towards the beach. He was happy that his father had moved him to a place that was close to the water. It made things just a little more like home.  
Once he saw the sand and the sea clashing together, he started to sprint. He ran and ran and ran until he felt like he was flying. Everything blurred except for the deep blue in front of him, and he didn't stop until he reached the cold waters.  
Twenty-five steps away and he was in the sand, tripping over his shoes. Twenty steps away, he pulled off his scarf. Fifteen, and away with his shirt. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.  
The water pools around his feet and he laughs, jumping right into the water once he was deep enough. It was like the ocean could take up a body and actually interact with him. Play with him. Knock him over and let him happily float around.

He didn't even notice the girl yelling at him. He was drifting out, letting the water run over every curve of his body. He didn’t even care that the girl was still yelling at him, although the voice did sound familiar. Eridan dove under the waves and came back up smiling like the happiest idiot in the world.

“Erifin!” And he was pulled back from his thoughts. He stood up as he heard the nickname. Who called him that? This wasn't one of those dreams, right? He doesn't even know what his sister looked like now, how is this a dream? Looking around, he finds a girl. Dark skin and curly hair, with bright, bright eyes. He remembered a little girl, just a little taller than him, who would make him laugh. Eridan swam back to shore as fast as he could then quickly ran up to Feferi, clasping her into a hug and laughing.  
“It’s been forev-ver, Fef!” he said in between his fit of laughter. Feferi picked him up and swung him around a few times, she sure had gotten stronger. Feferi set him down and ruffled his already tousled hair from the waves and water. He took her hand away and grinned like a child.  
“How’ve you been Erifin? I heard you moved next to Solfish?” she said bubbly as ever, he really missed that.  
“Who?” he responded.  
Feferi gave herself a quiet “Oh!” as she continued “Sollux, he’s the tall one with black hair, always wears glasses.” she said.  
“I met him this morning, well, after I fell out of a tree.” he mumbled that last bit.  
“A tree?” Feferi laughed, but he knew it wasn't at him, it was just happy laughter.  
“Yeah,” Eridan shrugged. “It's a long story.”  
“I've got time,” she smiled, taking his hand and sitting down with him at the shore. As they spoke, the water pooled and crashed against their legs. Neither of them minded the water. They were pretty resistant against the cold. Eridan told her of what had happened earlier in the morning when he fell, and Feferi told him of what she had been doing as well.  
Soon, they were talking about what they did in their years separated. Feferi said she had a girlfriend, and Eridan smiled, nudging her a little, saying that he was happy for her. When he was asked about his own love life, he shrugged, frowning a little. He said he never really found anyone who was good. Always bad relationships. She frowned and put her arm around him, telling him that he would find somebody one day.  
Those words brought him a little hope. Maybe he would find a relationship that wouldn’t end in disaster. He was dragged back from his thoughts as a reddish blur tackled Feferi and pinned her down. Eridan quickly jumped up and took a second to process what just happened but he somehow managed to piece together what was going on as he realized the reddish blur that tackled Feferi was kissing her, must be her girlfriend she was talking about. He gave a fake cough and the other girl stopped and sat up, still pinning Feferi down with her lower body. “Oh, you must be Eridan. I’m Aradia, Feferi’s girlfriend.” she said cheerfully.  
Eridan gave a slight quizzical look before speaking, “It’s nice to meet you, Aradia.”  
Feferi shoved Aradia off and stood up, brushing the sand off of herself, “Erifin, you should come over with us.” Feferi smiled, holding her hand out to him.  
“Come over?” Eridan pursed his lips. He'd love to spend more time with Feferi, but all these people, and her girlfriend would be there too, he would feel like he was taking her away from Aradia. He sat there for a while, looking around. There was another person there with them, silent and just sitting there. It was his neighbor, the person Feferi called Solfish or something. He turned back to the girls, nodding. “Sure. Just let me get changed first.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan sat in the back of the car, a little bit uncomfortable being seated next to a stranger. He was still pretty wet, but it was fine, he did have his shirt to dry him off. Too bad he couldn't to put the sandy, damp shit back on. He had only known these people for just a little while, he's starting to feel self conscious about his body. And yeah, usually he's not, but that's because he's clothed.

It's different when you're just showing off your half naked body. He caught his neighbor staring a few times and felt even more uncomfortable, shifting a bit in his seat. Feferi was humming along to the radio in the front seat. Aradia was holding onto Feferi’s free hand and humming along with her. God, why won’t his neighbor stop staring?  
Did he look bad, or what? He was used to staring, but it was at his face, not his body. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he huffed to himself.

Sollux couldn’t stop looking at this guy, just wow. He seemed really cute, he does have that whole thickly shape like Feferi, so he could see how they were related. But damn, everything about him seems attractive, a thought surfaced in his mind what it would be like to run his hands over those hips, but he pushed it to the back of his thoughts. Although, the more he studied Feferi’s step-brother the more he picked up on, especially the cupid’s bow on his lips and how he has a slight part so they don’t fully close. Sollux chewed on his lower lip and wondered what it would be like to kiss him, just to feel those plump lips would be enough, he wondered what he would be like in bed, probably all flustered and crossing those amazing thighs and- No no, what is he thinking, he just met the guy this morning!

Sollux gave a quiet sigh and focused his thoughts on what was going on outside the window.  
He always fell in love too easily. Wait- Fuck- Not love, fuck stop. He’s totally not in love. Not yet anyway. He doesn't deserve to say that right now. Like yeah, he's cute and really, really attractive. Fuck teenage hormones.

They all arrived at Aradia’s house around noon, Sollux got out first, followed by Feferi, and Aradia then lastly was Eridan. Aradia unlocked the door, immediately walking to the couch and flopping on it. Feferi practically tackled her girlfriend as Eridan went upstairs, probably looking for clothes. Sollux followed him upstairs quietly and caught a glimpse at that ass, oh my god, that ass. Sollux couldn’t believe he was feeling so heated over someone’s body, he just wanted to press Eridan up against a wall then toy with him and fondle him all day. He might actually just do that.

Sollux could tell that Eridan was a little lost. Even so, he followed the shorter, pretty, cute male ( _Stop it_.), watching him enter Aradia’s room. The two girls usually slept over, and so Feferi’s clothing was in a smaller drawer, by the front of the bed. Sollux’s clothes were also there on the other side. Eridan and Feferi were around the same size, so taking a white and blue dress was no problem. It was even better that it looked good on him too.  
When Eridan came back out, all his clothes folded neatly in his hands, Sollux was standing by the door. He blinked, his face turning a lovely shade of bright red. Eridan wasn't able to stop Sollux pressing him up against the wall, staring down at his bright blue eyes.  
He had doe eyes, Sollux noted. They were pleasant to look at. They reminded him of the clear, blue green waters.  
That was the last thought on his mind as he ducked his head down and pressed his lips to Eridan’s.

The kiss was a shock. Eridan was just walking out of the room, and then was pushed up against a wall, and now he was being kissed. It was rough, nothing soft, and it reminded him of countless kisses with Vriska, and he remained still. Of course, this taller, more muscular, and much more attractive ( _Shut up_.) guy was kissing him. Sol. That's all he knew of his name. Actually, now that he's just feeling, his lips aren't exactly like Vriska’s. They're chapped (Which is actually kind of cute for someone like him.) and yet softer than her lipstick stained lips.

It’s nice.

But why him? Why kiss Eridan? There wasn't really anything special about him, why is he being kissed by this boy he does not know?

Sollux doesn't stop. He pulls back for a moment to breath, but always comes back to him. Eridan parts his lips when Sollux gently flicks his pierced tongue out. When their tongues meet, Eridan shivers. He then realizes that Sollux’s hands were not beside his head now, but were on his hips.  
When his hands moved down, and closer to his crotch, Eridan pulls away, and pushes Sollux from him. It isn't very hard, it's just a light nudge. The real push comes from his eyes. They're full of anxious fear.  
Sollux does step back, though, eyes widening as he realized what he was just doing. Fuck. “I- Fuck- I’m thorry- I didn’t mean to do that, I mean,” he sighed. “I don't know what came over me. Thorry.”  
After a few moments of just standing there, listening to the sounds of Eridan breathing and Sollux shuffling his feet, Eridan speaks. “It’s alright.” I guess, he added to himself. The kisses _were_ pretty nice.  
Sollux’s head shot up when he heard Eridan’s voice. “I really am thorry, though. I, uh. Do… do you think we could forget that and jutht like. Try to be friendth or thomething?”  
Eridan felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. “We can. But do you greet all of your friends with a kiss?” He said, laughing softly to himself.  
Sollux finds himself joining in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get rlly GAY

Eridan felt a little bit giddy after that kiss. As he went down the stairs, with Sollux right behind him (Staring at his ass, what else would he be doing?) he was overcome with this feeling that things were going to be good here. It was going to be better than anything else. His face was a little flushed, walking to the two girls on the couch. They're just talking, but it looks like they're enjoying whatever they're talking about.

Eridan longed for something like that. Too bad he’s always got bad luck with love.  
Hopefully he could change that, maybe even soon- no, that was just a weird little thing between him and Sol, that's it, nothing more. Yeah. That’s just it.  
Feferi turned to Eridan and smiled. “I can take care of those!” She said, as she took the clothes from his hands, running off to wash them. He turned back to the couch, and Aradia smiled at him.  
“You look nice in a dress,” she said. Eridan could feel his cheeks heat up at the compliment.  
“I uh,” he nodded. “Thanks.” Sollux takes his seat on the opposite side of Aradia, while Eridan goes onto the other side of the couch. He ignores the conversation Aradia and Sollux have, and soon enough, Feferi comes back. She frowned, and Eridan thinks that she’s a little jealous of the two. So he reaches over and pulls her down to sit beside him. Her smile is back as she lightly hits him, complimenting him.

Back with Aradia and Sollux, Aradia was teasing Sollux over his moment upstairs. He told her about the kiss, about the touching and his sudden want for Eridan. She only giggled and nudged him. Sollux’s face was tinted a light shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck, he wanted to kiss Eridan again without a doubt but he also wanted to get to know Eridan. Sollux ended up staring at Eridan again, watching him laughing with Feferi, he smiled a bit, noting how cute Eridan’s laugh is, fuck, everything about him is just cute. He was nudged by Aradia again and she was grinning some sort of mischievous grin. Aradia got up and walked over to Feferi, pulling her off of the couch and going upstairs, leaving Eridan and Sollux alone in the living room.

Shit, no, Aradia why are you taking Feferi away? Well. Now Eridan’s confused and shy and feeling a little awkward by being just with Sollux. It's not that he didn't like him, it was just the kiss that just kept popping up into his head. Sollux bit his lip as he glanced over to Eridan, who just sat there with a confused look on his face before looking back over at Sollux. “So…” He started, “I never got your full name.”

Sollux stuttered a bit “Th-Thollux.” Eridan nodded and mumbled his name, trying to get used to saying it.  
“Is it alright if I just call you Sol?” he asked. Sol, that’s kind of cute.  
“Yeah, thure.” Sollux responded. Where to begin… Sollux did want to know as much as he could about Eridan, but what should he ask, what should he say? He just really liked Eridan. “Tho uh… What wath that about thith morning? Y’know, you fell out of a tree…” he questioned.  
Eridan mumbled, “Right… You saw that… Anyway, I moved in this morning with my dad and brother, they wouldn’t stop bothering me so I left through my window and tried to climb down the tree, I thought since I do ballet it would be easy but-”  
Sollux cut him off rather rudely, “Wait, you’re a ballet dancer?”  
There was a brief pause of silence and Eridan just blinked a couple of times, “Well yes…” he spoke softly as if he didn’t want people to hear him, “I have been for a while… My grandfather says I shouldn’t be doing something so girly since I’m a boy but my father and brother encourage me to do what I’m passionate about…” Eridan looked down and sighed, sounding a bit upset.  
“Tho what?” Sollux spoke up and Eridan looked up at him, “Thcrew whatever your granddad thinks, you want to do ballet, go for it. If you like it just they whatever to the retht of the people who put you down and keep doing it.” Eridan was smiling like a child, fuck- he’s cuter. Holy shit that smile is precious, Sollux’s thoughts were all about the boy sitting across from him and his face was flushed a light shade of red.

After a couple hours of talking to Sollux, Eridan’s phone went off. It was Cronus. Apparently, dad was looking for him. As they spoke, they moved closer to each other. Sollux managed to see the message. “Do you need to go?”

Eridan nodded. “I can walk back.”  
“I'll go with you. FF probably doethn’t want me to bother her and AA anywayth,” Sollux said, sitting up.  
“Oh, alright.” Eridan nodded once more, as the other stood up. “Let's go.” He got up beside him, and was already walking to the door. His shoes were sandy and annoying, so he just sat at the porch, cleaning them out.  
Sollux turned back towards the stairs, yelling out, “Hey FF, AA, we’re leaving, okay?”  
And he got the reply of, “Okay!” Before he walked out, seeing Eridan fix up his shoes and put them on.  
“Ready?” He asked, locking and closing the door behind them. Eridan nodded, standing up.  
They walked beside each other with Sollux leading Eridan back to their homes.  
It wasn't that far, really. It was dark, but pleasant. The walk was quiet, Sollux had his hands shoved in his pockets and taking long strides back to their houses. Eridan stayed quiet, slightly smiling.  
They continued to talk there, most of it was just basic things. Sollux asked for his favorite animal, favorite color, and all that. Eridan asked for his favorite word, favorite book, favorite color, but at the moment.  
Eridan’s favorite word was hope. Sollux rambled off a few words and Eridan nodded. There was rustling coming from one of the bushes and Eridan’s immediate instinct was to grab for Sollux’s hand, so he did.  
Feeling Eridan’s fingers intertwine with his, Sollux’s face flushed a bright shade of crimson. Eridan seemed a bit startled so he reassuringly squeezed Eridan’s hand. That seemed to work, Eridan was dragged back from the sudden noise (which turned out to be a stray cat) and focused his attention on Sollux. His face was still the color of a rose but that didn’t matter, “Y-You okay?” he managed to get out. Eridan responded with a nod.  
Neither of them wanted to let go. And so they didn't. They just walked beside each other, on the way to their homes. It was pretty comfortable, actually. It wasn't an awkward, shy hand holding. It was just… hand holding together. Together, to the dark house Eridan is in, and the brightly lit dining room Sollux had. Cronus was on the front porch of Sollux’s house, a cigarette between his teeth. He turned to the two, and didn't really mind the hand holding. He’ll use that to tease him later. For now, he'll wonder about the pretty white and blue dress he wore. “Hey Eri, vwhat’s up vwith the dress?”  
“It’s Fef’s,” Eridan answers, as he walks up with Sollux. They still haven't let go.  
“Fef? You don't mean-”  
“Yeah, Feferi is here!” He smiled brightly.  
“Shit, I've gotta go see her some time! I need to  
see howv she’s doin’. Missed her a lot,” Cronus nodded, smiling.  
Eridan smiled back before asking, “So, what’re you doing here?”  
Cronus thought for a moment, “Oh right! Vwe’re hawvin’ dinner vwith the neighbors, Dad is already inside.” Eridan nodded, finally letting go of Sollux’s hand. Sollux frowned a bit, already missing the way Eridan’s much smaller hand fit perfectly with his. Cronus stood up, “Vwell, since you’re here, vwe should head inside, yeah?”  
Eridan nodded and went inside the Captor household with Sollux and Cronus following behind. Adrian was just chatting with Xavier, “So, you’re a religious family, I’m assuming here so correct me if I’m wrong.”  
Adrian chuckled slightly, “No no, we’re non-religious, I would rather have my children find their own following rather than force them into a belief.”  
Xavier smiled, “Well, if either of them fall under the Catholic faith, the church is always accepting.”  
Adrian nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Adrian looked up and over at Eridan and Sollux, “Good to see you, Eridan. Glad you could make it.” Eridan smiled brightly then walked over to the table and sat down next to an empty seat which was quickly filled by Sollux.  
Xavier had a puzzled look on his face, “Adrian, may I ask why your son is wearing a dress?”  
Adrian shrugged, “He can wear what he pleases.” Xavier brushed it off as just a simple comment and didn’t make any opinion on it.  
“The dress is actually Fef’s.” Eridan spoke up.  
Adrian’s attention was immediately drawn to Eridan, “Feferi? I thought she was in Maine with her mother?”  
Eridan shook his head, “No, she’s here. She just let me borrow her clothes since mine were wet and sandy.”  
Adrian nodded, “I guess I’ll have to check up on her.” Sollux slowly moved his hand towards Eridan’s and clasped it under the table, intertwining fingers, he saw the small smile form on Eridan’s lips.  
Xavier somewhat enjoyed Adrian’s company in his home, after learning he was non-religious was somewhat disappointing but still, the liveliness in the house was nice. Adrian was slightly taller than himself and much more built, hm, his wife must be very joyful for having such an attractive male for a husband. There’s nothing wrong with thinking that another male is appealing, right? Adrian had a very chiseled jawline covered with neatly trimmed scruff, piercing blue eyes much like his sons, but they had more seafoam coloring rather than the icy blue that he has. Adrian has dark red hair, must be Irish, it looks like he thoroughly styles it. His body was just firm and built, wide shouldered, he wondered what Adrian would look like shirtless, but he was dragged back from his thoughts as Mituna rushed downstairs.

Mituna came barreling down the stairs and into the dining room, “Hi Dad!” he said excitedly, but his demeanor changed as he realized there were other people in the dining room and not just his usual family, “Who are they?” Mituna asked, curiously walking over to Cronus and getting close to his face and studying him, causing Cronus’ face to flush a shade of red.

“Mituna!” Xavier shouted, “Personal space, you know better.”  
Mituna backed off of Cronus and mumbled “Sorry…” before sitting down.  
Xavier sighed, “Mituna, these are our neighbors.” Mituna nodded as Xavier pointed each one of them, “Adrian is their father, Cronus is the oldest brother, and Eridan is the youngest.”  
Mituna nodded again and looked over at Eridan and Sollux, realizing something was up he looked under the table and caught them holding hands, he shot back up and yelled, “Dad! Sollux is holding hands with Eridan!”  
The two quickly detached from each other and Eridan’s face flushed with embarrassment. Sollux looked away and bit his lip, Xavier was glaring at Sollux and let out a frustrated sigh, “Sollux, you know what I’ve told you.” he looked over at Adrian, “Adrian, what's your thoughts on this?”  
Adrian simply shrugged before speaking, “Kids will be kids, they can do whatever, I don’t really mind.” A very faint smile formed on Eridan’s face while Xavier furrowed his brow.  
Sollux was a little jealous. He wanted a father like Eridan’s. He wanted someone to support him, to accept who and what he was. His father already knew, and he didn’t approve of Sollux’s sexual orientation. Sollux was still nervous so he got up and left the dining room before things became even more awkward, not realizing that Eridan had followed him up to his room. Sollux sighed and ran his hands through his hair before he heard Eridan’s voice. “Sol, are you okay?” he asked.  
Sollux nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine…” Eridan walked over to Sollux and hugged him.  
“Sorry,” Sollux muttered. Eridan sighed as he pulled back. He held Sollux’s hands, leading him out to the front door.  
“Why don't we just spend some time away?” He asked, opening the door and gesturing to his house. Sollux nodded “Thure, why not. Uh, ith your dad okay with me coming over?” Eridan shrugged, “He’ll be fine with it, Cro might tease me later though.”  
Sollux chuckled as he followed Eridan to his home, and up the stairs. Somewhere private, where their kisses could be hidden.  
They were barely in the room when Sollux kissed him. Eridan could feel the emotions he put into the kiss, he could taste the upset feeling within Sollux. Eridan wanted to kiss it better. Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Eridan’s hands moved up to cup Sollux’s cheeks, feeling his warm blush.  
They stayed like that for a few moment before barely pulling apart, breathing against each other’s mouths and just touching each other. Sollux stared at Eridan’s pretty blue doe eyes, his hands now resting at his hips. He bit his lip and just admired him, before he kissed him once more. Eridan leaned into the kiss and enjoyed the feeling of Sollux’s hands against his hips, and the feeling of Sollux’s lips on his own.  
Maybe the let it get the best of them, their self control, and they let themselves get carried away by what the kisses made them feel. Sollux kissed him like he was everything, it felt so real, the emotions Sollux was putting into the kiss. Eridan let out a sudden moan as he felt Sollux grope his ass. Eridan pressed up against Sollux, who pushed him back against the wall. Their legs tangled together, which led to hitting against the wall, but it only brought out a light laugh from the both of them.  
The best thing about Sollux, was probably how comfortable he felt around him. How he could open up easily to him. He was also a good kisser. Eridan felt Sollux press closer to him and he moaned into the kiss again before pulling away to breathe.  
Eridan met eyes with Sollux, bright blue into one earthy brown and the other an ocean blue. Just as they were about the kiss once more, Cronus’ voice came from the other side of the door. “Hey Eri? You vwanna take your boyfriend dowvn and to his house again? Dinner’s ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

The phone is ringing. Sollux. The phone is _ringing_. Fuck, pick up the fucking phone!  
Sollux wakes up to his phone. It’s not an alarm, it’s Eridan. He’s calling him, to wake him up because the two of them had been texting each other in the dark. They planned to go out and look around the place. Sollux had called it an “outing” but after the past events, might as well call it a date.  
It's a date. 

Fuck, it's a _date_. Holy shit, he planned a date in the middle of the night, smiling at his phone with Eridan probably doing the same. Late night texting was never the same when it was with Eridan. He couldn't stop smiling.  
Finally, he responded, pressing the answer button on his phone. “Yeth?”  
“Fuckin’ _finally_ , Sol!” It brought out a little laugh from Sollux.  
“Thorry.” He smiled.  
He could even hear the smile in Eridan’s voice. “I'm sorry for leavin’ like, twenty? calls on your phone.”  
Sollux shook his head. “Jethuth, ED.”  
Eridan laughed. “Oh shush. Just get ready, okay? ‘M waitin’.”  
“I’ll be fatht.”  
“Make sure you shower too!”

Eridan hung up the phone and let out a relaxed sigh, it's finally an actual date rather than heated makeouts. Cronus, who seemed to be just about everywhere, now stood at Eridan’s door, grinning. “Getting ready for vwhat?” He teased. “You two goin’ out?”  
Eridan made a face and threw a pillow at him. “Shut up!” He laughed. Not even his brother could ruin his happy mood. Eridan flopped on his bed and sighed again, this was going to be a good day.  
He lies there for a while with a stupid smile on his face. When he goes downstairs, his father is there. He’s on the computer, and there’s the newspaper. Trying to search for a job, of course. “Vwhat’s got you so happy, boyo?”  
“Nothin’,” Eridan smiled.  
“It’s the Captor boy, ain’t it?” Eridan responded with a giggle. “Of course it is. Don’t get your hopes up, love. I’m sure he’s a sweet boy, but remember how ewveryone is around here.” Eridan nodded, “I know. I'll try to keep it a secret, it's just an outing anyway.” Adrian laughed, “Outing, huh? I'll believe that when I'm dead, Eri.” Eridan shrugged, “It’s just a tour of the town and visit to a café Sol likes.” His father looked over at him, “Sounds like a date, Eri.”

“Well… it might be.” Eridan smiled.  
“Might be, my ass,” Cronus said as he sat at the table. “It's pretty obvious he likes you.” Eridan sighed, “Maybe…” Adrian got up from the table and rolled up his sleeves, “Anyway, boys, I've got to go, be good.” He said while grabbing his keys. He walked towards the door and opened it, “I might be back a bit late, also Cronus,” The younger Ampora boy looked up in the middle of eating with a quizzical look, “Get a job.” Adrian spoke before leaving. 

Adrian sighed as he closed the door and mumbled to himself, “It's all for them, Adrian. Go back to working three jobs if you have to.”  
Eridan had gone out the door after him, giving him a hug. Well, the best that he could. “Love you, dad,” he smiled.  
Adrian cracked a smile, just a bit. He ruffled his hair. “Be good on your ‘outing.’”  
Eridan nodded, sitting down on the porch. He’ll wait outside for Sollux. Adrian sighed again before walking to the car and getting in then driving off.

Sollux had finally finished up with getting ready. One last look in the mirror, and he frowned. Did he look like he was trying too hard? Okay, maybe he should get rid of this tie, it looks dumb. But then his outfit looks incomplete, this is fucking stupid. Eridan is waiting, Sollux, just wear the fucking tie!  
One mental slap to the face and he’s forcing himself to run down the stairs to get out of the house before he stops himself again. Things were going good until his dad saw him. Now, usually, in the summertime, Sollux wore a t-shirt and jeans, so it was unusual to see him looking so… Professional.  
“Where are you going?” Xavier asked.  
“Jutht… out,” Sollux answered. He patted at his pockets, making sure he had everything with him. Phone, keys, wallet. (Just in case he wanted to buy anything for Eridan.)  
“With who?” Xavier asked. Sollux groaned inwardly. “It isn't our new neighbor is it? What was his name, Eridan?”  
“Yeth dad, it’th Eridan.” Sollux frowned, rolling his eyes.  
Xavier had come down the stairs by then, looking at Sollux, who remained neutral behind his shades. “He was the boy you held hands with at that dinner, right? Yes, that was him. Sollux, remember how I feel about you being around boys like him. Just because he dresses like a girl doesn't mean he is one.” By then, he was pretty done with his dad’s bullshit, talking about Eridan like that, and he walked away. He was most likely going to be in trouble for it, but he wasn’t going to stay around and listen to what he had to say about his friend. His crush.

There actually wasn’t much of a fence between their homes. He just walked through their yards, smiling at Eridan. He’s wearing one of his own skirts now, along with a cropped shirt. His middle could be seen, but he didn't really give a fuck. He knew he looked nice, and so he showed it off. He really didn’t care about what others thought of his body. Eridan was also wearing thigh-high socks, which did show off his shapely legs, damn, he looked really cute.  
“Hey,” Sollux smiled, just a little nervous. His hand is at the back of his neck again, Sollux, stop it. “Thorry I took tho long.”  
Eridan smiled. “It’s alright. You look nice.”  
Sollux felt himself flush a bright red. “You look even better.” He may or may not have wanted to kiss Eridan right then and there, not caring who sees. Instead, he takes Eridan’s hand. He requested that they drive for a bit, before walking around. Sollux led him to his car - which used to be Mituna’s, but he didn't use it anymore because he needed someone else to drive him around instead.  
They’re quick to leave the driveway once they get into the car. Sollux doesn't want his dad to watch his every fucking move - he doesn't care anymore, he just wants his dad to shut up about Eridan.  
“So,” Eridan pulled him from his thoughts.  
“Yeah?” Sollux glanced over at him as he drove.  
“Where are we goin’ to first?” Eridan asked with a little smile.  
“I’m thure you haven't eaten yet, right?” Sollux got a little nod in reply. “Then we’ll go out to eat.”


End file.
